Don't Leave Me Behind
by stargaze29
Summary: Marissa races to where she needs to be.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own All My Children, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** **Dearlylovedaimee/SubtextRules**, this is for you and all my other AE buddies **(Scannie75/Breyton, missamm, **everybody**)**. You guys' support rocks. : D Hopefully this takes me off the mean list…for now. (evil smirk) Haha. : D This fic is basically my interpretation of when Marissa finally just lets go of all her fears, and goes after her true love. Who we all know is Binx of course. :)

"_I just wanted to say it...to say it out loud and tell you, and now that I have…I can move on."_

"…_Great…"_

…

_(Bianca and the girls, laughing and playing in the park. They looked so happy and Bianca looked as beautiful as ever. Marissa couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Then suddenly something felt wrong, but Marissa couldn't seem to reach them and they couldn't even hear her screams. An unknown woman joins them suddenly and Marissa's heart all but shattered when she saw Bianca and the other woman share a kiss filled with so much love, that it literally hurt Marissa's heart to watch.) _

"No!" yelled Marissa, waking up with a start; grabbing at her chest, through her shirt.

Marissa gripped her hands in her hair, while she tried to calm her breathing and desperately tried to forget the image that was just burned into her mind.

"No…no." whispered Marissa determinedly, as she quickly got up from her bed and threw some clothes on.

When she was ready to head out, she snatch her keys from her bedside table and saw that it was almost 3:30 in the morning; but she couldn't care less, as she made her way out of her apartment and to the place where she needed to be.

…

*Loud crack of thunder*

Bianca Montgomery awoke to stormy early morning hours. She immediately got up from her bed to check on her girls. She went first to her baby girl Gabby's room across the hall from her own; she opened the door to see her little lady still fast asleep with her Pooh Bear snuggled up tight. Bianca just smile and went to place a kiss on her little forehead, and then left her room to go check on her Manda Bear. When she opened the door of her eldest's bedroom, she almost laughed out loud. Miranda had somehow ended up upside down, hanging off the side of her bed. Bianca as carefully as she could lifted her daughter back onto her bed without waking her, even though she was pretty sure that wasn't even possible. As soon as she got her situated, she gave her a kiss before making her way back to her own her room; just in time to hear her cell vibrating on her night table. Wondering who it could be at this early hour, Bianca looked at the caller ID and saw the name of the woman that's been haunting her dreams. Bianca hesitated for a second before answering.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside." (click)

Bianca just stared at her phone for a second before quickly making her way down to the front door of the mansion. Bianca yanked open the door and before she even had time to think of words to say, soft lips were upon her own. Marissa had grabbed Bianca's face and kissed her like she'd never get the chance to again. Marissa put everything she had in the kiss, and was overjoyed when she felt it being returned just as eagerly. The two somehow managed to shut the door behind them, and Marissa moaned deeply into Bianca's mouth as she was forcefully pushed back up against it. The two women broke apart gasping for breath. Marissa opened her eyes to find dark chocolate ones staring at her with so much want, but something was holding her back and Marissa knew that that hint of apprehension she saw was all her fault.

…

These past few weeks Marissa's been fighting with herself; with her feelings regarding the kind, sweet, caring, strong, sexy brunette in front of her and after a while she started to wonder…Why? What…over JR? AJ? JR and her have never clicked. It was like trying to fit two puzzle pieces together when you knew they weren't even close to being the right pair. The way he couldn't stay in their 'relationship' told her that much. Eventually Marissa couldn't take forcing it anymore. She wished JR all the best, but had to get out of that mansion and that life. The only person keeping her tied to it in the slightest was AJ. She loved him with all her heart, and knew that she had his love in return no matter what and that's all that mattered; but part of Marissa still wanted a family. She realized she had had exactly what she always wanted, thinking back to their time at the lake; the girls, AJ, and…Bianca. It took that nightmare to be her final warning; that if she didn't go for what was right in front of her face, she would lose it forever. And that's exactly why she had to come to Wildwind, right here right now Marissa was going tell this woman standing before her just how much she needed her in her life because without her it didn't exist.

…

Bianca started to back away, but Marissa grabbed her by the waist like her life depended on it.

"Marissa…" said Bianca softly, while shaking her head.

"No…no please…don't. Just…listen…please?" said Marissa, on the verge of tears.

Bianca just nodded her head, knowing that whatever Marissa had to say had to be said now.

"I started out as a friend, who was just so happened to be your lawyer; but then as time went by we became each other's confidants in dealing with one another's screwed up lives. You're my best friend, matter of fact; you're the only best friend I've ever had. I don't know when things started to change, but pretty soon I couldn't go a day without thinking about you. When I was around you I couldn't help but be near you, touching you in some way…That day at the lake, which I'm still sorry for…"

"Marissa, it's ok…"

"No, no it's not…I panicked for so many reasons. I used JR like a crutch when I knew…I knew deep down that me and him, even if he didn't do half of the unforgivable things he's done, were never meant to be; but I ignored the gut feeling I had telling me that it was wrong and kept forcing it trying to get this family image I had burned in my head to come true, but the image just kept getting distorted until it was obliterated completely. My heart knew exactly who and what it wanted, but I couldn't let myself get past the fear. The fear of you wanting me, but once you had me I wouldn't be everything wanted…you deserved."

Marissa saw anger flash across Bianca's face at her last words.

"Marissa you…" tried Bianca wanting to sooth the redhead's ridiculous fears.

"I know, ridiculous right?...I had dream this morning that quickly turned into my worse nightmare. Anyway, it showed me that I already had everything I ever wanted; a beautiful family… and a beautiful woman to share it with, if she'll have me. AJ, the girls, and you are all I could ever need or want in my life, and I'd die happy. I love you Bianca Montgomery with all my heart." said Marissa with all the seriousness in the world and silent tears running down her face.

Bianca was beyond words with how much joy she felt at hearing those words fall from the lips of the woman she loved, probably before they even met. Trying not to cry like a little girl, Bianca sucked it up and wiped away her own tears before doing the same for the redhead in front of her; she took her face into her hands.

"I love you, Marissa…every part of you. Don't ever forget that. I've been waiting for you." Bianca whispered the last sentence upon Marissa lips before giving her a kiss that left both women a little dizzy.

Marissa and Bianca both opened their eyes to find matching smiles on their faces. Bianca couldn't help but think how adorable a soaked Marissa Tasker looked and now said cutie had a mischievous look on her face that slightly scared the brunette.

"Tag, you're it!" said the now running redhead; after slapping her unsuspecting, now girlfriend, on the ass and taking off up the stairs.

Bianca was quick to follow and caught the fiery redhead just outside of her bedroom. Marissa let out a loud squeal and laugh, as Bianca's arm wrapped around her from behind.

"Ssh, ssh the girls." said Bianca, pointing to the girls' rooms; trying not to laugh herself.

"Oh!" whispered Marissa covering her mouth with her hands, forgetting all about the girls sleeping.

Both women froze and broke out their momma ears, listening for any movement. After confirming the coast was clear, both women began giggling softly to themselves. Marissa slowly brought her right hand up to Bianca's cheek; all she could do was just stare at the amazing woman she planned on spending the rest of life with. Marissa brought their lips together in a loving kiss, which soon became more heated as the two, soon to be lovers, backed into Bianca's bedroom. Bianca shut the door behind them, never breaking their kiss. Once they got near the bed, Bianca broke their heated lip lock to make sure that Marissa was comfortable with what they were about to do; but before the caring brunette could even get a word out, she was stopped by a finger to the lips.

"Yes, I want to do this with you Bianca. You and only you, for as long as you'll have me." said Marissa softly.

"Forever." whispered Bianca, as they once again rejoined each others waiting mouths; breaking only to take turns removing one another's clothes.

Soon both women lay in Bianca's bed, skin to skin. Bianca was on top of Marissa before she was softly pushed onto her back by the redhead. Marissa delivered one last searing kiss to the brunette's lips before making her way down to her chest and taking one of her dusty rose colored nipples into her mouth, sucking on it before licking it quickly with her tongue; which earned her a moan. Bianca's hand gripped in her hair, holding Marissa to her. When Marissa was done with that breast she paid the same attention to the other; only she slightly nibbled the harden bud, which earn a gasp for her lover. Marissa smiled as she made her way toward her real goal. Marissa breathed in Bianca's scent before plunging her tongue into her aching center.

"Oh God, Marissa." moaned Bianca as she gripped her bed sheets.

"You like that?" asked Marissa in a sexy tone, before she continued what she was doing.

Marissa sucked hungrily on Bianca's clit. The brunette cried out her name as she came hard. All Marissa could do was smile knowing she just brought the woman she loves so much pleasure. She made her way back up her beautiful body to give her a heated kiss, which made both women moan. Marissa let out a surprised laugh, as Bianca quickly flipped their positions.

"You are so beautiful." said Bianca, as she looked in Marissa's eyes.

"Says the goddess." replied a Marissa.

The two young lovers shared a slow, sensual kiss and while they were doing so; Bianca entered her lover. Marissa whimpered into Bianca's mouth, but soon started to meet the thrust of the talented fingers buried deep inside her. As Bianca played with Marissa's breasts, she took her thumb and started rubbing circles on the redhead's clit.

Marissa gripped at the brunette's back, as her powerful climax grew; probably leaving marks, but the brunette didn't mind. Marissa came moments later, screaming the name of the lovely woman on top of her.

…

_(Marissa finds herself yet again in the park, only this time it feels different; like she was looking for something or someone. She hears laughter just ahead and as she turns the corner, she sees the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Bianca was playing with Miranda, Gabby, and AJ; and as Marissa moved closer, the kids turned to enthusiastically greet her._

"_Mom! Mommy!" said AJ and the girls as they came running towards her._

_The trio almost tackled the redhead, as she had gotten down on one knee to hug them all. Soon they went back to their game and Marissa found herself looking up at beautiful dark brown eyes. _

"_And what are you doing down there, counselor?" asked the beautiful brunette, with mischievous smirk. _

"_Looking up at the most beautiful wife in the world." said Marissa._

_She stood up slowly to face Bianca._

"_I love you." said the redhead._

"_And I love you." said the brunette right back, before the two shared a kiss.)_

If someone had peaked in the bedroom; they would have found two young women fast asleep, cuddled together in a loving embrace with content smiles on their faces.

**A.N. **Awwww! These two together are so freakin' adorable! I can't wait till these two finally get together on the show. The wait for Minx is almost over, whoo! : D As always I hope you guys enjoyed this fic and reviews = happiness. Haha. : D Thanks again for reading! : D


End file.
